GaaHina: Caught
by LeigonClaimed
Summary: Sequel to Fallen. He may have saved her, but she was far from healed.


Authors Note: Just to warn those who are sticklers for the rules I will not be using honorifics in this fanfic. I do not wish to have to keep up with which go where and whatnot. I do so hope you enjoy reading.

Caught

Aquamarine. It is the first thing that comes to mind as her eyes flutter beneath her lashes, consciousness slowly dissipating the blank nothingness of her drug induced slumber. Solid, mesmerizing aquamarine. Brow furrowing in confusion as to why this color has such a significant meaning to her Hinata ever so carefully slits her eyes open, the action much harder then she would have thought. Ah, that explains some of it at least. Pristine white ceiling surrounded by pristine white walls. So a hospital then. Makes sense, considering she can still feel the drugs sluggishly pumping through her body and dulling her senses. Relaxing slightly as this one small puzzle piece slips into place she shifts her eyes around the room and slowly realizes that things are not quite right. Konoha tended to furnish in shades of green or blue, probably due to being the village hidden in the leaves and their natural preference for the colors. This room had pale oranges and yellows, the chairs a different style then those she was used to seeing. Not that oranges and yellows were in any way threatening, but the ingrained suspicion of being in unfamiliar territory sets her heart pounding and causes her body to stiffen. That is when she finally feels the pain.

It felt like minutes but Hinata knew it had been hours. Dusk had settled and cast a warm pink glow through the window above the bed and she dimly recalls that her first waking had been greeted by brilliant sunlight. Hm. Echos of the pain that had sent her careening back into unconsciousness cause her to flinch, but she has to know. Easy arms that feel more like led back until she is pushing off her elbows Hinata slowly raises her head and upper body off of the rather uncomfortable hospital bed before blinking rapidly to dispel the tears gathering in her eyes. Gritting her teeth she pushes through the discomfort so that she can get a better look down her body, and should anyone look her expression could be considered frightening if not for the soft vulnerability of her features.

Tsking as bandages come into view, a lot of bandages actually, she pulls one arm back around front to move the thin blanket covering her from hips down to reveal even more bandages and even a cast encasing one of her lower legs. Oh. That explains it then. Whatever had happened to her, it hadn't been pretty.

"You were actually quite lucky." The sound whips her head to the side, a wave of dizziness quickly following the swift movement and ripping a groan from her parted lips.

"I wouldn't suggest moving around so much." Gentle hands encase her shoulders to guide her back into a prone position on the bed, but even through the light touch she can feel the steely strength encased in those appendages. Risking further dizziness she peeks through her lashes, finally taking in the face of her male companion and feeling an odd mixture of relief and trepidation as their eyes clash. Aquamarine.

"Lord Kazekage."

"Gaara."

"...what happened?" Mind whirling to try and remember what had led her to be in the company of the sand demon himself Hinata draws a blank, only recalling that hypnotizing color. Pupiless like her own his eyes were in one word gorgeous, capable of hardening to a fearsome degree as she had seen on a few occasions; but she vaguely remembers them as comforting as well.

"That I don't know. I came across you on my way back from a scouting mission near the edge of the sands and brought you here to be healed. You are lucky to be alive Hinata." Yeah, she had assumed as much considering how many bandages she saw and how much pain she could feel even with the drugs in her veins.

"Thank you Gaara. I...cannot remember what happened. All I remembered when I woke was seeing your eyes."

"That is to be expected. The medics said you had lost enough blood by the time I got you here that in a few more minutes you would have been dead. They said to expect you to be weak and dizzy as well as not to expect very many answers. Apparently trauma is not conducive to ones memory."

"Somehow that is not as comforting as I think you meant it to be." The words fly from her mouth before she can stop them and her face flames, her embarrassment like a shining beacon on her face. "Oh! I'm sorry Gaara! I know you are only trying to be helpful."

Stifling a laugh he is quick to reassure the lobster red angel, his voice soothing with just a hint of amusement. "Don't worry so much. We will get our answers, but for now you need to rest and focus on your recovery." Squeezing one of her small shoulders reassuringly Gaara takes his leave, ignoring the feeling of her probing eyes following his back out the door. His relief at seeing her finally awake was surprising. He had not expected it to be quite so intense, but he couldn't focus on riddling out his emotions now. Tamari was on him before he had even fully shut the door, her voice harsh in concern.

"How is she?"

"Awake. Sore I would imagine. But she seems lucid and knew me, so better then we had hoped all things considered."

"Should we contact Konaha and inform them of her condition and whereabouts?"

"No. Not yet. There are still too many unanswered questions, and I would just as soon keep her condition quiet until we have some answers. We cannot be sure this was an enemy. A Hygua is not an easy opponent on a good day, and I have seen Hinata in action enough to know that whoever did this had to have either extreme skill or knowledge of her Byakugan to cause that much damage. For now we keep quiet."

"I don't know Garra. She is an heiress...this could be political suicide if they blame us for kidnapping her."

"Don't worry Tamari. I will handle it."

"Just...don't let your feelings cloud your judgment little brother." A chuckle rumbles from the blonde at the look of astonishment and her usually stoick brothers face and her hand comes up to pat his back in reassurance. "Your not as good as you used to be at hiding. Anyone can see your infatuated with the girl. Hey, don't give me that look. You know you have our support either way. I just want you to be sure before you take any risks." The look of annoyed discomfort in his eyes has her laughing again, though she backs away a few steps after dropping her arm. "Alright. Consider the matter dropped for now. Just be careful."

"Right."


End file.
